


As a Shinobi of the Foundation

by shirohebi



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohebi/pseuds/shirohebi
Summary: ****What this contains is not a ‘ship.’ It’s just what I believe happens within the darkest corners of the Foundation. Danzo dwells in secrecy and his organization is decrepit. Read at your own risk as this work contains dark themes. Don’t be surprised. It’s not supposed to feel good, but I believe it’s the truth about Danzo and what might have driven Shisui to his death.****Being a shinobi of the Foundation, Shisui has had to endure pain even Itachi didn’t know about.That was why he never wanted Itachi to find out.And that was one thing that drove him to the edge.
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 7





	As a Shinobi of the Foundation

“Then the Uchiha will throw themselves into a fate of annihilation.” He spoke in a rotting, old voice, single hand placed on his cane. He looked like a tree. 

“....”

“I’m only asking you to choose. If you prefer to keep your clan’s name dignified and protect the village you love...” His singular narrow eye gazed directly to Itachi’s large onyx orbs. “And protect your tiny fledgeling brother, who has yet begun to fly...” 

“....” 

“When you have made your choice on accepting the mission, meet me here again. I’m giving you three days.”

Onyx orbs shut, his eyelids and lips trembling. Then, a low-voiced answer. “...Hai.”

He waited for the young Uchiha to take his leave. When he no longer felt his presence, he smiled in satisfaction. He had planted the seed for the annihilation of the Uchiha, and the simultaneous stopping of the coup d’état.

“Detekoi yo.” Come on out. 

The descendant of Uchiha Kagami, Shisui, appeared in a flash before the one he had obeyed since childhood. As a member of the Foundation, Shisui knew Danzo’s words were absolute. And since he had been entrusted with many secrets, as had Itachi, he knew he could never be trusted apart from Danzo’s side for too long. 

And there was this. 

Shisui had agreed to it. Becoming a member of the Foundation was no easy decision. But ever since his parents had been killed in the Third Great Shinobi World War, it had been Danzo who had helped raise the young boy. In Shisui’s mind, it would have been disrespectful to decline the offer to join the organization. How naïve the child had been. 

Nine years in the Foundation. It had been almost as long as Kakashi, Itachi’s partner in Anbu, had been involved with the organization. 

And Shisui had never said a word to Itachi. He couldn’t tell his best friend. Not when that boy hated the idea of divisions within Anbu. Even after Shisui’s death, nobody including Itachi, would come to know the truth. 

“Come here.”

“...Ah.” 

Shisui went with slow claps of his shoe against the stone ground over to Danzo’s side. If only he could prolong this moment further. 

“You’ve been a shinobi of the Foundation since you were eight years old, trained personally by my shinobi, and I entrusted you with many things even Itachi didn’t know. However, I don’t want to see you killed by him. Your eyes are far too valuable to our organization.”

“Ah. With my Kotoamatsukami... perhaps we can change Fugaku’s mind... at the meeting.” Shisui knew about the important Uchiha meeting that occurred semi-annually within Nakano Shrine. He had planned to attend and watch Fugaku’s intent carefully with Itachi. 

Danzo narrowed his beady orb. 

“You should know that changing Fugaku’s mind alone won’t do a thing. Those inbred fools are dead set in their ways. Even if we have to kill the women and children, total clan annihilation is the only way... that’s why as a shinobi of the Foundation, you alone must be spared. You, who know far more than the average Uchiha, are—“

“Sir, please do not... speak of my clan in that way.” 

“.... You... are a shinobi of the Foundation.” 

Shisui’s eyes showed fear for a second. He knew what came of Foundation shinobi who dared to show their true feelings. Their passion was stomped out. 

“I suppose you seem to have forgotten. Though you have special eyes... you are nobody. You are just your eyes. You have no clan, no feelings, no hope, no emotion, no future. You are nothing but a tool for carrying out missions. I care nothing for your bond with Itachi nor with the Uchiha. This is only about sparing your eyes.” 

This punishment was going to be the same thing... the thing he preferred anything else over. Even when he was a young boy, nothing had been spared of his innocence. It had been the same with Sai and Shin, and others. Shisui was not special. 

“I understand. Please do not hurt me. We should continue talking an—“ 

A punch to the stomach knocked the boy flat to the ground, a presence unable to be defied loomed straight above. 

“You have spoken against me for the last time. You remember the punishment I used to give you, don’t you? You and Kinoe... were my special toys.” 

Elderly hands drove themselves up the boy’s shirt, and he shut his eyes as he prepared to feel his remaining innocence driven from him once again. 

____

6 minutes and he could no longer stand up. His spirit and will had been driven from him for the last time. His clan was about to be annihilated, and all he could do was stare at the wall after having forcibly agreed to become this man’s toy. He was a shinobi of the Foundation, and even though that meant no tears, he couldn’t stop them. 

“You... treacherous boy... after all... you... cannot be trusted... to hold these things in your body.” 

The moment of climax came and went, the shinobi of the foundation feeling nothing but numbness and pain, a slight sound of breathy struggling when Danzo’s fluids mixed inside his core and burned his bleeding canal.

Something made it feel much worse than usual. What had happened? He didn’t even notice it until the light faded completely from his left eye. “..Gen..jutsu...? No, this is...” 

“Tashika ni sou da yo. This is the real world, after all... you feel real pain, don’t you...?” The rotten elder held the severed eye in his hand, grinning as he stood up and performed an Izanagi just to waste the Sharingan he already had, and slipped it into the bandaged hole. “It will take plenty of time to heal, but now that I have your eye, don’t think I won’t come after the other one, now, too.” 

“No! I won’t let you have it!” The boy who had just endured hell grabbed the spot where his eye once was, and bit his lip to draw blood and distract from the other pains he felt. Fighting back tears, he redid his pants with one hand, and dodged Danzo’s grabs skillfully. The pain of everything he was enduring had given him a strong adrenaline rush. 

Using his remaining Sharingan for teleportation, Shisui cried and cried, now in the Uchiha compound, running desperately to his home, and writing in shaky letters on a piece of scrap paper. Tears dripped on the paper along with blood, but doing this was important more than medical attention. Danzo was after his other eye right that moment. 

“I have given up hope. There is no future for the clan, and no future for me. I can no longer walk the path.”

No hope. No emotion. No future.

No future.

No future. 

“I have no future.”

Leaving the paper behind on his desk, the sobbing man teleported one final time to where Itachi was, standing by the cliff side they loved to hang out by when they were children. It didn’t matter if he amassed all his chakra. This was the end and he could no longer go on serving Danzo. 

His clan was in ruins politically and was about to be destroyed.   
He had long since lost sight of the light and of hope.   
He had no hope, no future, except to be used by Danzo as a tool for the rest of his life, a blind toy kept alive for his pleasures, kept secret as a novelty, the one remaining Uchiha.  
And with that thought he knew he had lost it all.

“Itachi, there’s no time. Danzo has taken my left eye, and I know he will come for my right...”

—Please protect the clan.   
Please understand why I had to do this.  
Please don’t hate me.

Itachi....

Please remember our friendship. Even if I can never tell you why, don’t question my death and its circumstances. You were always just like a little brother. And I hope you can someday walk the path of light with your little brother.—


End file.
